Bring Me To Life
by Water-chan
Summary: This is my 1st fic. Its a short oneshot song fic. the song is 'Bring me to Life' by Evanesence. Gh/Vi get together. kinda humorous+sweet. Please R


Title: Bring Me To Life

Author: Water-chan

Disclaimer: Dont own nuthin', dont sue... please

A/N: Written very late at night (or very early in the morning, which ever), so it has mistakes. Hope you can still read it. It takes place after the Cell games thingy and Gohan is 18... and stuff....................... ^-^

----------------okay, on to the story!

It was an ordinary day for Son Gohan. He woke up late again because his cheap alarm clock was stuck at 2AM and his living alarm clock was caught up watching cartoons.

*** Gohan's POV ***

I woke up with a groan, I don't want to go to school today! It starts WAY too early and I am really tired. But I get up anyway remembering two reasons why I still go to school, Videl and music. 

Aw man! I only have 20 minutes before school starts and it takes 15 minutes to get there at a normal pace! I take a quick 2-minute shower and rush to the kitchen where my food awaited me. I ate it in a hurry while my mom yelled endlessly about never getting an education if I kept on being late. 

I ran outside and took off yelling "Goodbye!" and " I love you" to mom and Goten. I finally got to school, late as usual. I expressed an apology to the teacher which of course was not sincere. She began to lecture on and on about never getting an education if I was always late, kind of familiar isn't it? Yet, they don't realize I learned all of this stuff when I was like 6.

I took my seat next to the bubbly blonde, Erasa, and began to think of the Raven-haired girl next to her.....

*** Videl's POV ***

I can never get Gohan off my mind! There's no chance he'll ever like me since I'm kinda mean to him a lot.

It's time for lunch, and I'm heading to the cafeteria. Gohan just finished his music class, I guess I should meet up with him.

*** Gohan's POV ***

Class just ended. Time for lunch. I'm really hungry, but I want to stick around for a bit. I just came up with some music and I need some lyrics for it. I wanna work on it while I have the chance. I pick up the guitar next to me and begin to play.

*** Videl's POV (again) ***

As I walk down the hallway I hear a guitar playing perfectly. SOunded like really good music too. It's coming from the music room.

I look in and Gohan's alone in the classroom. He's the one playing, obviously. I'm not exactly sure why or how, but I start to sing lyrics, going along with his guitar-playing.

__

"How can you see into my eyes   
like open doors   
leading you down into my court  
where I've become so numb? "  


*** Gohan's POV (this getting annoying?) ***

I look up as I hear someone singing, very well actually, and the lyrics are perfect! It's.... Videl!?!

__

"Without a soul;   
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,   
until you find it there and lead it back home."

*** My (author's) POV ***

As Videl sings, Gohan replies with his own lyrics creating an incredible song...

(((Gohan in parenthesis)))

__

"(Wake me up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.   
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.   
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become."  


Videl unconsciously walks over and sits next to Gohan still singing...

__

"Now that I know what I'm without   
you can't just leave me.   
Breathe into me and make me real.   
Bring me to life. "

"(Wake me up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.   
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.   
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

"Bring me to life.   
(I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.)   
Bring me to life.  
  
"Frozen inside without your touch,   
without your love, darling.   
Only you are the life among the dead.   
  
"(All of this sight   
I can't believe I couldn't see   
Kept in the dark   
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.   
I've got to open my eyes to everything. 

  
"(Without a thought   
Without a voice   
Without a soul )  
Don't let me die here/There must be something more.   
Bring me to life.

"(Wake me up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(I can't wake up.)   
Wake me up inside.   
(Save me. )  
Call my name and save me from the dark.   
(Wake me up. )  
Bid my blood to run.   
(I can't wake up. )  
Before I come undone.   
(Save me. )  
Save me from the nothing I've become.

  
"Bring me to life.   
(I've been living a lie/There's nothing inside.)  
Bring me to life"

When they finish, they hear applause by the door. Erasa and some other students had been listening in on the private concert, or not so private depending on how you look at it.

"You two were great! You should start a band or group or something!" cheers Erasa.

The two performers blush as they notice others had heard them singing. They glance at each other, their eyes lock. The audience leaves after being shooed away by Erasa.

That's when they notice how close they really are. The two black-haired teens lean in and share a quick, but soft and sweet kiss. Gohan and Videl smile and hug tightly. They pull apart after a moment.

" Aishiteru Videl-chan," whispers Gohan.

"I love you too," replies Videl quietly as they get closer to share a deep kiss.

The End......

So... how was it? It was great wasn't it?!?!?! *silence* *sigh* okay, I knew it wouldn't be the best story in the world, but I free-typed it so... yeah. Anyway, please review and help me out. PLEASE! Lol, but seriously, I REALLY, REALLY need the help. So, scroll down a little and review!! ^-^ Thank you!!


End file.
